This invention relates to an optimized transport layer security scheme for establishing a secure network connection.
Conventional security schemes exist to allow client-server applications to communicate over a network connection while preventing unauthorized or malicious entities from eavesdropping on the communication.
The most commonly used conventional security schemes are transport layer security (TLS) and its predecessor, secure socket layer (SSL). Both schemes are cryptographic protocols which utilize asymmetric cryptography (e.g., public key cryptography) to establish a shared session key between the client and the server. This key is subsequently used as a symmetric key for securely transmitting messages between the client and the server.
Various attempts have been made to accelerate the handshake process of TLS and SSL. However, most of these attempts either required modifications to be made to TLS/SSL servers or were found to be incompatible with some configurations of TLS/SSL servers.